The BSC Reunion on a cruise ship
by princess italia
Summary: The members of the babysitter club get together for a reunion after 20 years on a cruise ship
1. Chapter 1

**The Babysitter Club**

**The B.S.B Reunion**

**Chpt1**

**Bart and Kristy Taylor- Bart is a lawyer and Kristy is a gym teacher at Stoneybrook Middle School. They have four children Amanda Elizabeth (13), Tyler Bart (11), Kyle Watson (8) and Natalie Kristin (6). They live in Stoneybrook.**

**Logan and MaryAnne Bruno- Logan is a Bank Manger and MaryAnne is a stay at home mom. They have four children Daniel Logan (Danny) (12), Mathew Richard (Matt) (110), Lucy Anne (8), and Audrey Jane (4). They live in Stoneybrook.**

**Ben and Mallory Hobart- Ben and Mallory own B&M book store. Mallory is also a published children's book author and illustrator. They have two children Owen Benjamin (6) and Olivia Claire (3). They live in Stoneybrook**

**Quint and Jessi Smith- They own a dance studio called Dance to the stars. They have three children Maya Rebecca (10), William Quint (Will) (7) and Caitlyn Danielle (5). They live in Stoneybrook**

**Allan and Dawn Gray- They own a Health Food Restaurant called Sunshine. They have three children Ethan Allan (11), Lily Sharon (8) and Cole James (4). They live in Palo City California **

**Pete and Claudia Black- Pete is a famous movie director and Claudia is a famous actress on Desperate House Wives. They have three children Hope Mimi (8), Lola Rose (4) and Roman Peter (2). They live in LA **

**Sam and Stacey Thomas- Sam is an SVU detective and Stacey is a fashion Designer. Sam and Stacey can't have their own children due to Stacey diabetes. They adopted a daughter named Chloe Faith (4) from Korea and are in the process of a adopting another daughter from China named Ella Bailey (3 months). Sam has a son named Dylan Samuel (16) from a previous relationship. They live in New York City **


	2. Chapter 2 Kristy

**B.S.B reunion on a cruise ship**

**Kristy**

**Kristy had just come home after a hard day at work and went in to the kitchen and smiled at her husband who was cooking dinner. "Your home early Bart" said Kristy kissing her husband. Bart laughed answering "Yeah I got off work early; I thought I'd give you a break by cooking" as he stirred the stew he was making. Kristy noticed that the house was very quiet. Kristy threw her purse and books on the table and asked "Hey this house is too quiet where are the kids?" "Nat and the boys are out in the back playing and Amanda's babysitting at the Thompson's answered Bart as he took the carrots from Kristy and put them in a pot. " Well I'm going to freshen up" says Kristy as she picks up her books and leaves the kitchen. As she goes up stairs to her room Kristy pokes her out the back door and checks on the kids. She goes in to her room and collapses on the bed. Kristy starts to think back to when she was her daughter's age and how much fun she had babysitting. Her thoughts go back to the babysitter club and what fun they had together. Kristy then remembers how the B.S.B broke up. They were in high school and each of the members had other activities besides babysitting to do. Kristy was busy with sports, MaryAnne had been withdrawn and very secretive in high school and went to a boarding school in Grade 12. Claudia was busy with art classes and school plays, Stacey was busy designing clothes, Dawn was in California, Mallory was really busy with horse back riding and Jessi was busy with dance. The members decided it was time to break up because their hearts just weren't in it anymore. After the club separated the friends lost touch. Kristy opened her eyes and stretched. Then she sighed and then says out loud "Man I miss MaryAnne, Jessi, Dawn, Claudia, Stacey and Mal". Then all of a sudden one of Kristy's great ideas came to her. "A B.S.B reunion what a great idea" shouts Kristy jumping from her bed. Kristy was so excited to think that B.S.B members could be together. Kristy runs over to her computer and emailing her friends.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have decided to change MaryAnne's history a little bit. She will still be married to Logan but she will work as a receptionist at a doctors offices. She will have two children Daniel Logan (Danny) (10) and Abigail Sharon (Abby) (7). They don't live in Stoneybrook. They will live in was Washington D.C. Logan is a lawyer. **

**Please write your opinions about what secret MaryAnne should have and why she was sent away to boarding school. **


	3. Chapter 3

**B.S.C Writers notes**

**I'm very sorry about my spelling mistakes. You are very right that people with diabetes can still have babies. Stacey just had a really time conceiving babies and decided to adopt. I have also decided that Stacey and Sam have just one child Chloe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The B.S.C reunion on a cruise ship**

**Chpt 3 **

**Dear Mary Anne, Claudia, Dawn, Mallory, Jessi and Stacey**

**Hi, how are you? I'm doing great. My daughter Amanda has just started babysitting and that got me remembering the good old days of babysitting. Then I got a great idea what about a B.S.C reunion. I thought since we haven't all been together since high school it would be nice to catch up. I also figured since we're all over the country we could meet at a neutral location such as a cruise. Do you remember how much fun we had on the Ocean Princess? I hope we can get together soon. **

**Email me back Luv, Kristy **


	5. Chapter 5

**The B.S.C reunion on a cruise ship**

**Chpt 4 Stacey**

**Stacey gave her daughter one more kiss on the forehead and smoothed Chloe's dark hair out of her face. Then she tucked the Disney princess covers around her 4 year old daughter and the said " Good Night Chloe Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite" Chloe sleepily finished rhyme with her mom and said " Good night Mommy I love you". "I love you too sweetie" answered Stacey as she closed the leaving it open a crack. Stacey couldn't get enough of her daughter and the word I love you Mommy made her melt. Stacey had always wanted children and loved her stepson Dylan. Sam was Kristy brother and Stacey had always thought he was cute but they never dated because they were two years apart. After high school Stacey had moved to New York City to peruse a fashion career. Six years later she was a witness in a crime scene that Sam was investigating and they went for coffee. It was love at first sight Stacey fell with Sam and Dylan his son from a previous relationship. They were married a year later and at the wedding Stacey became good friends with Kristy whom she hadn't seen in a while. They are good friends even now. Sam and Stacey both wanted children but they had a hard time conceiving a baby. Stacey was devastated that all her friends were having children and she couldn't have any. Stacey and Sam did a lot of soul searching and decided to adopt Chloe from Korea about three years ago. They love their daughter very much and they say she's the best thing that has ever happened to them. Sam is an SVU detective and works long hours. Stacey worries about him because times he's in danger. When Sam was asked why he chose this profession and answer is always someone has to do this. Stacey decided to check her email while she waited for Sam to come home. She walked in to office and sat at her desk and logged on to her email. She then read the email from Kristy and thought a reunion with the BSC members what a great idea. Then she felt someone put arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Stacey jumped and Sam laughed and Stacey cried "Oh Sam don't do that". Sam who was still laughing pulled Stacey in for another kiss and then whispered "I love you Stace". Stacey then told Sam about the email from his sister about the reunion. Sam then replied "The BSC man I remember crank calling you all the time. Stace we haven't been on a vacation in awhile and I know you miss your friends. It's a great an idea". "Wow I'm so excited I haven't seen them for a while. I'm going to email Kristy now". Sam left the office to take a shower and Stacey replied back to Kristy.**

_**Dear Kristy **_

_**A BSC reunion what a great idea! You can count Sam, Chloe and me in. I haven't kept in touch with any of them besides you. Oh yeah your brother says Hi**_

_**Luv, Stacey **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bsc Reunion on a cruise ship**

**Chpt 6 Mary Anne part 1**

**Mary Anne was sitting at her desk in the office at home both of the kids were doing their home work in their rooms. She had sat down to check her email when she had found the one from Kristy about the Bsc reunion. Mary Anne had really distanced herself from her friends because of what had happened in high school.**

**When Mary Anne had started high school she was very shy and decided to work on the newspaper to meet friends. It was when she began working at the newspaper she meet Zach Wilson. Zach was very popular and he took notice in Mary Anne. Mary Anne was very surprised that he liked her and when Zach asked her out she said yes. They went to a party and Zach got very drunk and took her up to a room. He wanted to have sex and she refused so Zach threw Mary Anne on the bed and raped her. Mary Anne was so embarrassed that she told no one. At school Zach spread rumors about Mary Anne and him having sex. One month later Mary Anne found out she was pregnant and she then told her dad and Sharon about what happened. They stood by and then decided to Mary Anne to a boarding school so no one in Stoney brook knew she was pregnant. Six months later Mary Anne gave birth to a boy named Connor Joseph whom she gave up for adoption. Giving Connor up was the hardest thing Mary Anne ever had but she knew that Connor would be loved and cared for. She would never forget Connor's big blue eyes.**

**After high school Mary Anne went to Yale to become a psychiatrist and it was there she was reunited with Logan Bruno. Logan had moved away after middle school and they had broken up. Logan went to Yale to become a lawyer. They began dating and one night Mary Anne told him about Connor. Logan helped Mary Anne deal with what had happened to her. They got married two years later and six years after that Mary Anne gave birth to Danny and then Abby three years later. Mary Anne loved her kids very much but sometimes she wondered about Connor.**

**Mary Anne wasn't sure wanted to go to the reunion because she just wanted to forget about the time in her life. She would talk to Logan about it later. To see what he thought about it. Mary Anne stretched and turned off the computer and went down stairs to prepare Logan's birthday dinner.**


End file.
